Little Buddy
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: Amy and Ian are 3 years old. And BEST FRIENDS! Amy is going to visit Ian and Vikram have to watch them. What could happen! Well you have to read the story to find out. I deleted the first story because there was too many errors.
1. Let the totur start

**Hey this is a new story about Amy and Ian. They are 3 year old.**

**It's just so fun writing my own stories!**

"**Little Amy!"**

"**Y-Yes?"**

"**Would you do the disclaimer for me?"**

"**O-Ok. AGAAIT Doesn't own me, Ian or The 39 Clues."**

**3 Year old Ian Kabra's POV.**

I was so excited.

Today my best friend Amy Cahill was going to visit me.

Ian and Amy was best friend and they had been from the day they meet each other 2 years ago.

I looked out of my window, "Why can they not hurry up a little?"

Someone laugh, "Ian calm down, she is coming soon." My father Vikram Kabra said smiling.

I frowned "But I want her NOW! It's not fun without her."

Vikram looked out of the window, "Look she is here now." He said smiling.

I looked out of my window and yes there was two red dots.

I rushed out of my room down the hall and ran to meet them.

Finally she came.

Let the fun start.

**3 Year old Amy Cahill's POV.**

I saw Ian come running towards us before we came out of the taxi. I started to run to meet him, while I heard my mom chuckle.

Ian grabbed me and whispered, "Amy one of our pipes in the cellar is broken and now the cellar shaft turned into a waterslide."

I smiled.

It was always so fun when I was visiting Ian or when Ian was visiting us.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

Suddenly I felt someone lift me up.

"There is my princess" Vikram said and began to tickle my belly.

I giggled and writhed in his arms. He sat down first when I was quite red in the face and big laughter tears slid down my cheek.

He begin to walk over to mom and Ian and I started to go inside.

We went to Ian's room and he pulled a large box out from under his bed. The box was obviously full of water balloons, lightning Chinese, make up, a lot of money and best of all: a big ugly pink dress with so many bows and ribbons that I could not even count them all.

The dress was screaming pink with neon green and yellow and blue loops that sat at the waist and sleeves, and there were so many layers of fabric in the skirt that we could barely lift it out of the box. And of course, followed a few flashes of red stilettos.

"I have saved all this to this day." told Ian.

"Wauw" was the only thing I could say.

"Amy." cried my mother. "I'm going now. Com down and say goodbye Sweet Pea."

I run downstairs with Ian close behind. I gave mom a hug, "Be nice to Vikram." She said.  
As soon as she was out the door, we turned to Vikram with sneaky smile.  
I could see him swallow so nervous he was.  
"Now it's just us three Vikram." I said.

_**Hey everyone, I cannot upload until next Tuesday because I am going on a vacation and I also have a Danish essay for next Thursday.**_

_**But I would try to write something tomorrow.**_

_**Until then Bye Bye.**_

_**P.S. Do not forget to review the story.**_


	2. Fireworks

_**Hey Everybody I Want To Say Thanks To WickedWickedMe Who **__**Has Been So Sweet To Me. I am probably the worst to English in my class. And I want to say to dreamer773: **_

_**YOU ARE SO SWEET AS A LOLLIPOP!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues or a bed I wish was standing right beside me.**_

**Vikram's POW.**

"God help me," Thought Vikram Kabra as he walked down the hallways of the Kabra mansion. Amy and Ian was free in a week. I dared me gently forward.

And suddenly something explored under my feet.

"AAARGG!" I scream. And suddenly I knew what it was: Fireworks!

I fell backwards and started rolling down the spiral staircase. When I landed I saw Amy and Ian lying on the floor while rolling around with laughter. I moaned. This would be a long week.

**Amy's POV.**

Ian and I so when Vikram triggered the sensor and fell down the stairs. It was so funny that I literally was choking with laughter. I would never forget this moment when Vikram rolled down the stairs while he shouted:  
"Arg"  
"Urg"  
"#¤%/&(/£${[][]}*-/*!"¤ #% "

it was the best idea I've ever found.

_Flashback…._

_"Okay here's what we do" said Ian._

_We were in Ian's room wearing combat helmets._

_"First we set timer."_

_"Afterwards we put out the fireworks."_

_"Finally, we save ourselves behind the statue of William Shakespeare."_

_We were going to lay out strategies for the week._

_"Okay so we move out mini Amy."_

_"Yes genaral Ian."_

_Flashback end._

I went over to Vikram and bent down, "Uncle Vikram it's time for dinner." I said with innocent smile, as if not just been about to kill him.

He moaned and then he said the word I never thought I would hear: No Dessert!

**Ian's POV.**

We sat at the dinner table and ate spaghetti with meat sauce.

As soon as we finished dessert came in. Amy had spent her amazing puppy face on dad and now we got dessert: a giant banana split with five different kinds of ice cream and cherries and whipped cream and chocolate sauce. YUM.

"Dad can we go to the Zoo tomorrow?" I asked.

"PLEASIE PLEASIE!" Said Amy while she ate some more ice cream.

"I don't know." Said Vikram tired.

"PLEASE!" we said in unison.

"Fine" Vikram said.

"YAY" I thought.

_**Hey I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow but I will try.**_

_**I know it's short but I'm really tired.**_

_**I promise the next chapter will be longer!**_

_**- AGAAIT**_


	3. Zoo trip

**Hey everybody! I know there are some errors in the previous chapters. POW = POV.**

**I couldn't remember if it should be W or V.**

**Tomorrow is my school's birthday and then we get ICE CREAM!**

**Me: "Dan disclaimer please."**

**Dan: "Why should I?"**

**Me: "You get a cookie."**

**Dan: "AGAAIT DOSEN'T OWN THE 39 CLUES. NOW WHERE IS MY COOKIE!"**

**Nobody's POV.**

Amy, Ian and Vikram went through the gate to the zoo.  
This would probably be a fun day.  
At least for Amy and Ian.  
"Okay," said Amy, "We need to see:  
The monkeys,  
The penguins,  
The lions,  
the hippo,  
The bats,  
The snakes  
And the wolves "

"And alpacas" Added Ian.

They begin to walk over to the monkeys.

One of the monkeys was doing to juggle bananas, but as soon as they stood and watched, he began to swing over to them. As soon as it had come over to them, he began pushing his arms through the fence and tried to grab Vikram's jacket. There were some guards and gave the monkey a banana, while they began to move to the penguins.

"Well that was weird." Said Vikram.

"Come now." Amy shouted and ran over to the penguins.  
There had come a tiny baby penguin.  
It was starting to go and it looked so cute that all the people sighed.  
"Daddy can we not get a penguin?" Asked Ian.  
"No Ian we cannot." Said Vikram.  
One of the penguins began to walk over to them.  
When the penguin had come over it began to throw up on Vikram's shoes.  
"MY SHOES!" Screamed Vikram.  
Everyone began to laugh.

"It's not funny" snapped Vikram.  
There was a zookeeper and washed Vikram's shoes with a garden hose.

When he was done, they turned to the lions.  
The big male lion lay and slumbered, but rose up strange instant when they came.  
Suddenly it went over to Vikram and lay at his feet and began to purr like a cuddly cat.

"Okay that was weirder." Ian and Amy just giggled.

"Okay, now it is the hippo." Said Vikram.

At the Hippo there was thankfully nothing. The same cannot be said about the bats. I will not tell it in detail, mostly to spare Vikram's pride. Let's just say that Vikram was forced to hide in a half hour.

When they went into the snake sanctuary thought Vikram "Now it will be fun," and he was right. It was fun. For Amy and Ian. For some reason all the snakes began to climb down into Vikram's pants and boxers. He jumped up and yelled and screamed like a little girl. He pulled his pants down and exposed his pink boxers with golden dollar sign on.

"Kiddos I do not think I can do more," said Vikram. "Please we need just to see the wolves and alpacas," said Amy. "Okay," sighed Vikram. They walked over to the wolves and they began to howl immediately. "No, now I cannot take it anymore!" Vikram screamed and ran to the car. Ian and Amy ran after him and got into the car.

_**GIVE ME A DOUGHNOT! GIVE ME A DOUGHNOT! GIVE ME A DOUGHNOT!**_

Later, when Ian and Amy had been placed, Vikram took a long shower. When he finished, he discovered something. His clothes smelled a little weird. He picked it up and smelled. It smelled a bit of juice, fish, catnip and meat and there was a sort of tiny blinking lights on. Vikram was very much astonished. All the accidents they had Amy and Ian arranged for. In his head Vikram began to devise a plan. Tomorrow will be a long day for Amy and Ian.

_**GIVE ME A DOUGHNOT! GIVE ME A DOUGHNOT! GIVE ME A DOUGHNOT!**_

_**DONE!**_

_**If there are any errors don't tell me. PLEASE! REVIEW!**_


	4. Movie night

**GIVE ME A DOUGHNUT!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my school. It has celebrated the 55 Th birthday. It was June 4.**

**Me: Okay who should do the disclaimer?**

***Ian's boxer with pink dollar signs on came into my room.***

**Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?**

**Ian's Boxer: You know what I am.**

**Me: Would you do the disclaimer?**

**Ian's boxer: Sure. AGAAIT doesn't own The 39 Clues, a donut, Dream House, Sucker Punch, Clown the Movie, Casablanca or The sugar Top.**

**Me: So….. Are you doing something tonight?**

***Ian's boxer fly's out of my room***

**Me: DAMNIT!**

**Vikram's POV.**

Today would be a long day, for Amy and Ian.

Everything is ready. Now they should feel the love.

"¨Kiddos came down," I called. Amy and Ian came down the stairs and looked nervous. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No!" They said a little too fast. I smiled. "Come on, it's snowing. Let toboggans." "Okay." They said, and hurried up after their coveralls.

_**Outside the Kabra Mansion.**_

"Okay." I said, "On three."

"One." Said Amy.

"Two." Said Ian.

"THREE!" I said.

We rushed down a huge hill, but I had arranged a "small" bump. When we got to the bump Amy and Ian fell and rolled down the hill. When I came down, they were rolled so well in the snow that you could only see the hands, feet and head. I cracked up laughing. They looked so funny out.

_**Inside the Kabra Mansion.**_

**Ian's POV.**

"Amy, he has figured it out!" I said excitedly.

"Nonsense." Said Amy.

I did not believe her, but let it go.

We stood in the sugar top and was about to fill a basket with candy. Little facts about the sugar top: World known to all children and is called the Sugar Top. The top of the Top. We walked up to the counter with the cart, which was filled with candy. Right from the arms of chocolate to wonderland wine gums. I looked up on the screen. 9,531 pounds. WOW!

We went to blockbuster to select films. We decided: Dream House. Sucker Punch. Clown The Movie and Casablanca.

"Are sure that you are old enough to see these films?" Asked the woman behind the counter. (I cannot remember what they called? T-T)

"You must be 15 to see the movie." She said.

"As long as you are born low should you suddenly do not watch movies anymore. I complain damn about you. Think that people can be so!" ¤% / () =) * - & / (# £ € $ {[[$! # ¤ $ € £. Said Amy.

"S-s-sorry." The woman said.

_**5 hours later.**_

We were about to watch Dream House with Dad. Or we were doing to watch Dream House, while dad slept. When the film was finished, we started with the plan.

**Vikram's POV.**

When I awoke, it felt as if I had put on 10 pounds. I got up from the couch and walked up to my room. When I looked myself in the mirror, I was just about to faint. My hair was long and YELLOW. I don't mean blonde, but screams yellow. I had purple eye shadow, huge fake eyelashes and my eyes were drawn up so it looked like Cleopatra could have done. My mouth was red and my cheeks pink. I had a dress that resembled something not even medusa would be able to look at. (The dress from the first chapter.) "Ohhh just wait." I thought.

**Hey everybody!  
I'm really sad.**

**I have 2 reviews for Little Buddy, 3 review for Asleep and 0 reviews too I Søvne.**

**Well, I would like to quote something from my school birthday song:**

_**Kirsbærhaven, du gamle tøs**_

_**Du er klar, når det rigtig går løs**_

_**Kirsebærhaven, du kan og du tør,**_

_**Men er du den samme som før?**_

_**Kirsebærhaven, årene gik**_

_**Og en masse skrammer du fik,**_

_**Men til trods for, at årene går**_

_**Vi håber du længe består.**_

**It was the chorus. **

**You can use Google Translate if you want too? **

**I think I maybe will take a break?**

**I don't know **

**SEE YA! **


	5. Home

**I'M BACK!  
Okay this will be the last chapter **

**Me: Okay who should do the disclaimer? **

**Me: I GOT IT! ANDERS!(One of my friends)**

**Anders: …..**

**Me: *Sigh* Mr. Anderson.**

**Andres aka Mr. Anderson: Yes?**

**Me: Would you do the disclaimer?**

**Anders aka Mr. Anderson: Sure. AGAAIT doesn't own The 39 Clues or me. SO LONG BITCHES!**

**Nobody's POV.**

The next few days were not, let us say well. After many paintball battles, fights and trips to the hospital, came Hope and picked Amy up. But I will still tell you a little.

Schedule of humiliation:

Monday: Planning.

Tuesday: Fireworks.

Wednesday: Trip to the Zoo.

Thursday: Tobogganing ride and dress up in reality.

Friday: Paintball tournament test and a trip to the hospital. (A broken wrist and a faint - I have no right to say who. They will sue me.)

Saturday: include a bear in ballet skirt, another trip to the hospital and boxers with pink dollar sign on.

Sunday: Okay my lawyer just got a call and I would be sued if I tell it here. ************************************************** ****************************

"Have you been a good girl?" Hope asked.

"Yes mum." Amy said.

They had just left Kabra Mansion.

Right now they sat on the plane heading towards Boston. But before they had left, had Amy and Ian given Vikram a little warning.

"Okay, 88 days back and then it's time again." Thought Amy with an evil smile.

_**The End.**_

_**I know it's short, but to the hell with that.**_

_**A little info:**_

_**Clown the movie is a Danish film which is about two brothers in their thirties who go on a canoe trip, but they'll have to take the missed brother's son who is 11. The tough brother constantly gets sex, and although they say it is a comedy film, I did say that it's a porn film.**_

_**And the Sugar top is also Danish.**_

_**Okay I'm going to a sequel to this story.**_

_**Check my profile and vote. It is important.**_

_**Until then **_

_**BYE BYE.**_

_**:**_


End file.
